Padfoot's Daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: About Sirius Black's Daughter in her third year with the gold trio and the things she has to face with her father on the loose. Sophie Black life.
1. Chapter 1

Info and

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Sirius Daughter

Hi my name Sophia Marie Black, but people call me Soph or Sophie for short. I live with Remus Lupin. Since he was my mom's cousin. But I just call him Uncle Remus. Also, by the last name black, yes my dad name is Sirius Black. I don't ever see him in Azkaban. I basically don't keep in contact with him. Remus does not either or even talk about it. I don't know what he did. Anyway, for my looks I have pale skin, gray eyes and black hair. Remus watches me because mom got killed by some death eaters.

My best mates are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter has black hair and green eyes with glasses, with a very pale face. Ron Weasley has red hair, freckles and is tall and lanky. Hermione Granger has brown hair normal sized body and large front teeth. My best friends or people to prank with are George and Fred Weasley. I go to Hogwarts and I'm my 3rd year. I feel bad for Harry, for the gits for an aunt and uncle. Well today is August 23, and it's time to go to Diagon ally. To get all of my stuff for school with Remus. My enemies are all slytherians and Draco Malfoy sister Selena. Also Draco Malfoy himself. Snape is always mean to me and harry the most for some reason. I more than harry though. Most likely cause I test him more than harry would.

Chapter 1

I and Uncle Remus were taking a cab to the Leakey cardoon. When we got to the wall he tapped the bricks. We first walked around and walked in the book shop and got our books. When we walked out I saw Harry. I asked Uncle Remus

"Uncle Remus, can I go see a friend of mine". He looked around and smiled noticing Harry and nodded. He waited there and I yelled

"Yo Harry". Harry looked around and laughed. I'm standing there like idiot waving like crazy. He walked up to me with a grin on his face. He said

"Hey Soph, what's going on"? I smirked and said

"The sky". He rolled his eyes and said

"Ha, Ha, ha very funny". He said sarcastically. He than asked

"You see Ron or Hermione"? I shrugged and An idea came to mind and I asked

"Have you seen Fred or George"? He shook his head no and asked

"Why do you-. Wait I don't want to know". I pouted and asked

"Why my ideas are so good" He snorted. He saw dad and asked

"Is that Remus"? I smiled and nodded. Then I pulled him toward Uncle Remus. I said

"Uncle Remus this is Harry, Harry this Remus Lupin". They shook hands and we went to eat at an ice cream parlor. We ate and I asked

"Where are you staying". He said

"Here, Leakey Cardoon". I smiled and said

"Ya no way your prat of an aunt and uncle would let you come early". Uncle Remus said

"Sophia". I smiled sheepishly at him and wined

"But they are, right harry". He shook his head at my behavior and said

"But sir she is right". Uncle Remus got up and said

"Well It looks like it's time to leave". I pouted and said come on a bunch of times. Then harry said

"She could come with me for the day". Remus looked a little hesitant at first, then agreed. Uncle Remus agreed to pick me up at 9:00. We walked back to the leaky cardoon. I waved and then he appeared. We went into his room and he told me about blowing up his aunt. When he finished, I was rolling on the floor and had tears in my eyes. That's how hard I was laughing. I minute later I got a letter send to me by an owl

Dear Sophie Black,

I have an important thing to do, could you ask if you could stay with harry. Give me you answer right away. If so I'll pick you up in the morning. I asked harry, he said okay.

Love Remus Lupin

I took a quil and a piece of parchment and wrote

Dear uncle Remus Lupin

Harry said okay and will see you in the morning, love you bye

Love Sophie Black

He got a pillow and blanket and set it in a chair. We then went out and ran into the Weasley family. After a little talk, they invited us over for dinner. So I sat in between harry and George. Fred and George's other side. Hermione next to Ron, across from Harry. I said Hi to Percy and he just nodded. We started eating and I was eating fast. Harry said

"Woah, Soph leave some food for everyone else too." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. He wined

"OW, did you have to hit me so hard". I turned my nose in the air and said

"Yes, yes I did". Everyone was laughing at me and Harry's little talk. I leaned over to George and whispered

"So got any new pranks for this year yet"? George whispered back

"Yes, How about we talk about it on the train". He nodded and went to talk to Fred in hushed whispers. Right after we ate and talked me and Harry went upstairs to go to bed. I slept on the floor and he slept in the bed. I woke and Mrs. Weasley called me down saying Remus was here. I ran in the hallway and ran into Fred, almost knocking him over. He stumbled and said

"Woah, why so fast Sophie"? I said, out of breath

"Uncle Remus is here". He laughed and ruffled my hair. I groaned and he walked away. I took out my comb and combed my shoulder length hair. I walked down and Hermione pulled me into a bye hug and Ron gave me a high five good bye. Harry came down and gave me a one armed hug. Then Mrs. Weasley pulled me into one of the biggest hugs ever. She said

"Please, be safe". I almost shrugged it off, then I saw the seriousness on her face. I nodded. Mr. Weasley walked to Uncle Remus and said something he nodded. He pulled us aside and said to Harry

""whatever you do don't go looking for Sirius Black". Harry nodded and left. I was about to walk away when Mr. Weasley stopped me. He said

"I know you know how he is. You'll be curious to see him. Don't, I repeat go looking for him". I was about to argue, but changed my mind. I walked back to Uncle Remus and we took a cab back to London and went home and relaxed, the rest of the day. The week past and before we knew it, it was August 31 night time. Well tomorrow looks like it will be the first day to Hogwarts for my 3rd year. Well night, night.


	2. train ride and feast

Sirius Daughter

Chapter 2

I was sleeping at about 8 am when Uncle Remus was trying to wake me up. First he tried shaking me and that didn't work. He pulled the covers off and hit me with the tickling spell. I was laughing and squirming around at the same time. I said

"O-okay, I'm u-up stop". He laughed at me and did the counter curse. He grinned down at me and told me to get up. I looked up at him and said with a whine.

"It's only 8 in the morning and I'm sleepy". He looked at me with a sigh and said.

"No, now get ready to go in 30 minutes or no breakfast". I mock gasped at him and said.

"Never take away Sophie Black food if you value your life". He shook his head at me and muttered something under his breath. He left the room and I got up. I went to take a shower and got dressed in a sky blue T-shirt, black jeans, green hoodie and a pair of converse. I went to the kitchen table and Uncle Remus left some eggs and toast out for me. I ate them quickly and then went to go fetch my trunk. I came back down dragging my trunk, I also grabbed my owl Apollo and he asked if I was ready, I nodded fast wanting to leave. It was 10:00 now and he told me to grab his arm. I looked at him with a frown and said.

"Come on, Uncle Remy do we have to do it that way". He gave me a look and motioned for me to grab his arm. I sighed, but did it anyway, with my things in one hand. Then I felt that weird feeling and we landed at the London train station in front of the platform 9 ¾. I would have fallen if he was not holding me. We walked through the barrier and Uncle Remus said.

"I'm going with you on the train". I looked at him confused and said.

"What am I, That bad of a trouble maker? I thought I was a saint?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and said.

"1, you're not anywhere near a saint and 2, I'm going to be a teacher there". He will most likely be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since it's always changing. We walked on the train and found an empty compartment. He went to go sleep in the corner. I just sat next to him and a couple of minutes later Ron, Hermione and Harry showed up and sat down across from me and Uncle Remus. We all said hi and talked a little bit about our summers. After a while Ron pointed to Uncle Remus and asked.

"Who is that your sitting next to"? I was about to tell him, when Hermione said.

"Remus J. Lupin". I Looked at her surprised, I know she knows things, but how does she know my uncle. She pointed at the trunk where his name was, oh that's how. I said.

"Yep and he's my uncle". They looked at me surprised, but they just sat back and relaxed. They Draco Malfoy and his sister Selena. With his 2 crones behind them. I frowned immediately and looked up. Draco said.

"Hey look It's potty and the Weasel". Selena Malfoy said.

"Oh look It's black, the disgusting blood trader" I grinned at her proudly and said.

" Hm Malfoy, I thought you were here to insult me, thanks for the compliment". I laughed at her pissed off expression. People say I have a dog like laugh. Draco said.

"Weasley did your mother have a heart attack, when your father got that money"? Ron then stood up so fast that Hermione's cat basket fell on the floor. I just lay back in my seat like I had no other worry in the world. Uncle Remus just gave a snort. Man, how does he sleep through all this racket. I know about his 'furry little problem', but this is just ridiculous. Selena looked at him and said.

"Who's that". I smirked up at her and Harry said.

"New teacher". Then they heard that, all of them left. Ron sat down and soon after there was coldness in the air. The lights went out and when I was about to leave to see what happened, a hand opened the door. All of a sudden the compartment was a blur and all I heard first was a women's voice. She said.

"_No don't kill me please'. Then there was a flash of light. I had a another vision. A mans voice then yelled._

"_Leave my wife and kid alone". Then the man disappeared. Then I fainted._

I woke up to Uncle Remus shaking me and I sat up and looked around wide eyed, I said.

"What happened? Where are there, who yelled"? I saw harry laying on one seat and me on the other. Ron, Hermione and Uncle Remus were looking at us. Ron said.

"Who? Like I told Harry, no one is screaming". Uncle Remus gave us each a piece of chocolate and once they saw me eating it, they did too. He looked at everyone and was still looking at me. He looked worried, he said.

"Hey Sophie before you go to bed tonight come see me in my D.A.D.A room". I was about to object, but he fixed me with a stern look. I only nodded and he left the compartment, He left and Harry asked.

"What was that"? I looked at him and said.

"Dementor". Harry and Hermione looked confused, while Ron looked like he understood, but was scared. Hermione asked.

"What's a Dementor"? I answered while making a disgusted face.

"There the guards in Azkaban and they take away happy memories. There probably looking for Sirius Black". I gave a sigh at the end. I hope people don't judge for that ever he did. Man, why can't I have a normal dad. I grinned at Hermione suddenly and said.

"Hermione I know more than you now". Ron and Harry snickered behind their hands, while I laughed out loud. She rolled her eyes and hit over the back of the head. I just grinned at her more and she shook her head at me and walked out the compartment. We all came off the train and saw Hagrid gathering 1st years. W waved at him and were about to leave when we heard.

"Is it true that you fainted potter". Harry tensed up beside me and there when we turned around there was Draco and Selena Malfoy. Plus their 2 crones behind them. Selena Malfoy said to me.

"Black is it true you fainted too. I guess you are not as you make people believe." I growled and went to launch at her when a hand grabbed my shoulder restraining me. I looked up to see Uncle Remus, He said.

"Were not having problems now are we"? They looked at him and said no sir and left. Uncle Remus left and we went up to the school and were about to sit down when, Mrs. McGonagall said.

"Potter, Black and Granger come with me". I sighed but walked with the others and walked to her office. She turned to me and Harry and asked.

"Are you both okay". I raised my eyebrow at her in Question and she said.

"I've heard about the Dementor in your compartment on the train". We talked to her for over 10 minutes about it and she finally let us go. We went back to the feast and we ate. After that Dumbledore cleared his throat and said.

"You will have 2 new teachers here this year. 1st one is Professor Lupin, for Defense Against the Dark Arts". We all clapped a lot for him, who was in the compartment with and I clapped the hardest and wolf whistled at him. He continued.

" And for Care for Magical Creatures Rebus Hagrid". Most of my table clapped for him. While they all went to the dorm, I went to the D.A D. A. room. I walked in and saw Uncle Remus, I asked.

"Why did you want to see me, I swear I didn't do it".

"No it's not anything bad. I just want to make sure you are okay". I looked down in embarrassment, jeez it wasn't that bad. I Looked at him and said.

"I'm fine really". He sighed but let me leave. Before I left he gave me a hug and told me to stay out of trouble and told him I can't promise anything. He rolled his eyes. I walked back to the dorm and said the password and stumbled into bed without changing. With the visions of what I saw of what the Demenor showed me, I feel asleep.


End file.
